


The Wolf's Love: Jeff the Killer x OMC

by MoHowl



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Established Relationship, First lemon, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, Love, M/M, Outside Sex, Rain, Screwing around, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform, descriptive, first time posting, wolf - Freeform, wolfman - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHowl/pseuds/MoHowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff spends some time with his wolfish lover in the woods. Yaoi. Lemon.</p><p>I do not own Jeff the Killer nor am I making money off this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf's Love: Jeff the Killer x OMC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jeff the Killer. I am not making money off this story.

I could feel the never-shutting eyes on me again as I bit into my baked potato. He was looking at me for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. I glanced across the table at the pale killer, narrowing my eyes at him, and growled low in my throat. It was supposed to be a warning to knock it off, but the glaze that coated his eyes told me that he took it in a different direction. He glances briefly toward his lap, a silent gesture that tells me everything I need to know, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Every since he had discovered sex with me, he had become almost insatiable. Slenderman had threatened to kick us both out in to the doghouse if we didn't stop messing around so much. But, I don't know if it was considered lucky or not, Slenderman had me go on a scouting mission that last about two weeks. To say my younger lover was upset would be minuscule.

Finishing my meal in a few more bites, I politely excused myself from the table. No one questioned me when I hopped out of the nearest window to get outside. It was sprinkling lightly as I fled into the trees surrounding the desolate-looking mansion. I didn't know where I was going to go so I just found a path and followed it into a swath of pine trees. The bare trunks glistened with rain and the leaves were heavy with droplets. I slid amongst the trees on silent feet until I came across a cedar tree that has deep claw marks scored across its bark; it was one of the trees that marked the edge of my territory. 

I paused to listen to the air and heard something I knew I would hear eventually: the familiar footsteps of my lover. He must have followed me all the way from the mansion, which didn't surprise me. I waited patiently with my arms crossed over my bare chest for him to approached. It didn't take but a minute before he came around the bend and almost smacked into me. I knew why he was here and didn't waste time with formalities. I wound my arms around his skinnier body and pulled him close.

Those soft bloody lips of his attacked mine feverishly; no matter how many times we do this, it still surprises me how gentle those scarred lips of his are against mine. I don't deny him the pleasure of kissing me. My tongue forced its way into his mouth, shoving his appendage back and exploring the moist cavern. I swallowed his moan as I tangled our tongues in an exotic dance that only we knew.

". . . Uh!"

My hands cupped his perfectly round ass and my claw-like nails dig into his black skinny jeans. I thrusted my groin into his harshly, and he ripped his mouth away from mine to throw his head back with a load moan. My tongue lapped at his snowy, exposed throat, which vibrates with every delicious moan I drag from him.

". . . Ah!"

I grin almost sadistically against his neck then suck eagerly as his nails dig into my scarred shoulder blades. Our chest collided painfully as he yanks me closer than we already were. My mouth traveled lower to his collarbone and I leave a decent dark mark in a spot where it can be easily seen, telling any one who looked at it that he was mine.

"Uh!"

His sharp nails scratch down my back. I can feel my blood running down my skin in warm rivers. I released my right hand's grin on his sexy jeans and expertly pop the button of his jeans. His scream echoed off the trees when my hand dived into his boxers and wrapped around his already hard cock. I slowly circle the hot tip with the pad of my thumb. "You're so hard, my love," I growl against his skin. I tug gently against the ridge of the head.

"Talon!"

I feel like my zipper is trying to scrape me to death, but I ignore it. Instead I shove his jeans and boxers down to his knees in one fluid motion, revealing his pale hairless legs to the world. The gasp he makes as his hot dick is kissed by the cold air and gently rain nearly sends me over the edge. He hurriedly kicked his sneakers and jeans the rest of the way off. I don't waste any time and press him against the clawed tree trunk behind us. Returning my grip to his cock, I slide my hand down slowly until I can massage his smooth sac with my palm.

His loud gasp is lost in the rain that steadily patters down. I knew his eyes would be closed in the sheer ecstasy he was feeling, but, thanks to his 'accident,' he didn't have them anymore. I stare into his usually soulless eyes; the love I saw there almost blew me away. My tongue flicked against his lower lip once before delving back into the sweet cave of his mouth.

I felt my jeans slide down my legs a few moments later. When did he undo them? Gasping into his mouth, I grab my swollen dick and rub it against his. He let out an uncharacteristic squeak and hopped off the ground to wrap his long legs around my waist. I stroked our dicks together, relishing the feel of our hard lengths being pressed against each other and our balls colliding with each frantic thrust.

With great reluctance I released my grip on our weeping lengths and held out my hand, palm up, to collect some rain water. His pupils grew in size as I decided my fingers were thoroughly drenched then reached underneath his lithe body and gently circled his entrance with the tip of my forefinger. I blinked once, twice, then pushed my index finger past the tight ring of muscles. Jeff gasped then bit down on my shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, as I carefully began to prepare him.

". . . ah! . . . AH! Talon!"

The rain aided my second finger's entry. Jeff panted heavily in my ear as I prodded around his warm hole. The delicious bundle of nerves was my target . . . A loud curse announced that my search was successful; I poked against the nerve bundle, knowing it was driving him insane. His moans were drowned out by a sudden clap of thunder. I carefully withdrew my fingers, making him whine cutely, and grabbed my cock with my calloused hand. A hiss escaped my lips as I slid the angry pink tip against his entrance a few times, making Jeff shiver with anticipation.

"Are you ready, love?" I ask for what seems like the hundredth time, and I'll always ask him. I don't ever want to force him into something he doesn't want to do.

Jeff nods eagerly, pale eyes glazed. "Yes. Please, Talon."

Covering his mouth with mine, I swallow his scream as I thrust forward, burying myself to the hilt in his body. He whimpers against my lips; I try to hold onto whatever sanity I have left, begging myself to not let instinct take over and claim my lover in any way possible. I reminded myself that Jeff and I had not done anything in a few weeks, and he was not used to having me inside his body. I shivered as his muscles squeezed my length, trying to force me out.

I waited a few more agonizing moments before slowly pulling out until only the tip was left. With a low grunt, I snapped my hips up into his. I wince for the first time as his nails drag against my back, making more blood appear, but the pain is quickly dissolved by the pleasure clouding my mind. His tongue dances seductively with mine, and I thrust into him slowly. I guess my pace wasn't doing much for my lover for he was grinding his hips frantically against mine, meeting my movements and rubbing his weeping cock against my stomach, leaving a sticky line of precum in its wake.

"P-Please, Talon." Jeff groans against my mouth, voice rough from moaning and screaming. "Harder!"

I looked deep into my lover's eyes and nodded, taking in the dark blush that stained his cheeks and his never-closing eyes swimming with emotion. I withdrew almost all the way then slammed back in. Jeff threw his head back at the tip of my cock struck against his prostate roughly. A small stream of saliva traveled down his chin as he jerked his body against my relentless thrusting. He looked so delicious, so loved.

"Uh! Oh! Talon!"

His orgasm hits him harder than I thought. Strands of pearly white cum fly through the air and land on my chest, staying there until the rain washed it away. He nearly smacked his head on the tree as he threw his head back and released a pure, yet sinful pleasure. His screams turn into high pitched moans as I continue my harsh pounding into his entrance, loving the way his walls constrict around my cock. He's so tight and hot.

"Oh, Talon! Come!"

A wave of pure ecstasy washed over me. My moan is muffled by his snowy skin. I feel my cock pulse once, twice . . five times as I unload my seed into my smaller lover. His throat vibrates as he moans in my ear. My nails dig into the soft flesh of his ass, and his lidless eyes stare into mine. The muscles in my legs twitch dangerously and, with a drawn out sigh, I fell to my knees with my lover perched on my thighs, my dick still embedded in his body. His nails released their grip on my flesh, and I holds me close to him.

"I love you, my beautiful killer," I breathe out, smiling softly.

"I love you too, my wolf." His eyes glance over my shoulder in the direction of the mansion. "Do you think they heard us?"

I shrugged wearily. "They should be used to us being noisy by now."

(break)(break)(break) At the mansion (break)(break)(break)

Slenderman looked up from his meal at the sound of yet another scream. He shook his head at the antics of the wolf and the pale killer. He didn't blame them for leaving the mansion to engage in sexual pleasures; it has been a while since they last saw each other. 

"What the fuck was that?" BEN looked toward the window the older killers had fled through. "Who the hell are they killing?!"

Eyeless Jack and Hoodie exchanged an amused glance. "They're not killing anybody," Hoodie said calmly.

"Then what the fuck are they doing?" the LINK look-alike demanded.

Laughing Jack rolled his eyes at the elf's stupidity as another loud yell came from outside. "They're fucking, BEN."


End file.
